Love Story
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sauke,playboy kelas kakap yang ditunangkan dengan Sakura.Teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi kutu buku pair:Sasusaku,itaaya,kazuaya


Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : T

Character : Sakura.H & Sasuke.U

Genre : romance

Sumerry :Sasuke,seorang playboy kelas kakap ditunangkan dengan Sakura,Seorang Kutu buku

Pagi itu di Japan International School (JIS),sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam metalik masuk ke lapangan parkir membuat semua mata tertuju mobil itu.

Keluarlah seorang cowo paling popular di JIS,dan seorang wanita berrambut merah dari mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke,putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Corp,dia adalah cowo pada rating teratas pada daftar cowo popular,wajah yang tampan,otak yang jenius,dan kekayaan yang melimpah membuatnya menjadi cowo yang bias dikatakan 'sempurna'

Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung sampai di hall utama,seorang cewe yang juga berrambut merah berjalan mendekati sampai di depan mereka,ia menampar cewe yang sedang bersama Sasuke.

"Dasar wanita jalang!Berani banget lo ngerebut pacar gue!" kata wanita yang menampar cewe yang berjalan dengan Sasuke.

"Hah?Apa gak salah tuh yang lu omongin?Denger yang Tayuya,Sasuke itu pacar gue,jangan mimpi deh lo."kata wanita yang bersama Sasuke,Karin.

"Tayuya,mulai sekarang kita putus."kata Sasuke yang akhiranya angkat bicara juga.

"Ta- tapi,kita kan baru jadian dua hari yang lalu.."kata Tayuya.

"Terus kenapa?"tnaya Sasuke dengan wajah datar,tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau,kau jahat Sasuke"kata Tayuya yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis.

"Karin,kau pergi duluan masih ada urusan" kata Sasuke pada pacarnya itu.

"Ya udah,sampai nanti ya sayang"kata Karin lalu pergi ke tempat lokernya itu Sasuke lansung pergi ke sana sudah ada teman-temannya yang juga sama populernya.

Uzumaki Naruto,cowo rambut pirang dengan mata biru ini adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil,walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tapi mereka tetap daftar nomor 5 cowo tunggal pemilik Hyuga Hinata.

Sabaku no Gaara,cowok rambut merah dengan mata hijau dan tattoo kanji 'ai' di jidat sebelah bungsu dari tiga dari pemilik hotel bintang 5 yg tersebar di seluruh Asia,dan sekarang sedang merambah daftar nomor 3 cowo Matsuri.

Nara Shikamaru,cowok yang rambutnya dikuncir nanas,Memiliki sifat pemalas dan selalu menganggap semua hal merepotkan,hobby nya tidur tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ia memiliki otak jenius yang IQ nya lebih dari malas berurusan dengan yang namanya "perempuan".Masuk daftar nomor 6 cowo tunggal dari pemilik show room.

Sai,cowo yang suka tersenyum dan katanya mirip Sasuke ini adalah anak yatim piatu,ia memiliki kakak yang sedang kuliah di Stanford University, agak playboy karna ditinggal juga menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang dari usahanya yaitu Galeri lukisan yang berisi lukisannya daftar nomor 4 cowo popular.

Hyuga Neji,kakak dari Hyuga mata lavender yang sangat rambut panjang berwarna coklat kopi yang diikat di agak pertama pemilik Hyuga daftar nomor 2 cowo Tenten.

"Hei guys!"sapa Sasuke.

"Hei Teme!Tadi kau putus lagi ya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Iya,Mang kenapa?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu?"Tanya Neji.

"Sampai ketemu yang pas"jawab Sasuke santai.

"hah….Bagi mu mah gak akan ada yang pas"kata Shikamaru bosan + males.

"hei,katanya akan ada dua anak baru dari New York sama Inggris"kata Naruto yang sifat gosipnya udah muncul.

"katanya sih cewe,cantik enggak ya?"kata Sai

Lalu ada dua orang cewe yang berjalan ke meja sebelah enam cowo popular itu.

"Ino,katamu dulu kau punya pacar yang sekolah di sini ya?"Tanya seorang cewe berrambur pink,kepada cewe berrambut pirang.

"Iya,namanya Sai"jawab Ino

Sai merasakan ada yang membicarakannya maka ia melihat meja sebelah."INO?" Seru Sai kaget.

"Sai!"seru Ino dan Sai langsung memeluk Ino.

"Ehm!"Neji berdehem membuah Sai melepas pelukannya.

"hei perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Uzumaki"kata naruto memperkenalkan dirinya diikuti dengan cengiran khas nya

"aku Hyuga Neji,ini Sabaku no Gaara,lalu yang di kuncir nanas nama nya Nara Shikamaru"Neji memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"emm…Ino,aku pergi duluannya"kata seorang cewe berrambut pink sepunggung yang memakai kacamata berframe merah.

"eh,Sakura,jangan pergi dulu,temani aku makan ya?"kata Ino, "Please"

"I-iya deh"kata Sakura yang tak bisa menolak Ino.

Lalu dari pintu masuk kantin…

"Sakura-chan!"teriak seseorang,membuat orang –orang yang ada disana menoleh padanya

"Itachi-nii?"kata sakura

"Hei,baka Aniki!ngapain kesini?"Tanya Sasuke ketus

"Hai my baka otouto!aku ke sini mau nanya Sakura-chan tentang Ayano-chan kok"kata itachi,kakaknya Sasuke.

"ayano-nee masih di New York,besok baru pulang"kata Sakura.

"Akhirnya,aku bisa bertemu dia,akan kunyatakan perasaanku"ucap Itachi

"Ta-tapi ayano-nee balik ke sini untuk menjalani pertunangan dengan Kazuma-nii"

"Kazuma?"Tanya Itachi "ya sudah,sampai kan ucapan selamatku ya"

"I-iya,maaf ya Itachi-nii"sesal Sakura

"hei..hei..kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Sasuke

"Iya,Kau lupa ya Sasuke?Dia kan sahabatmu waktu kecil."kata Itachi

"jangan bilang kalau dia itu Saku-chan,anak tomboy yang paling suka main bola"kata Sasuke

"tepat 100%!"Itachi berseru riang.

"hah….itu gak aja gaya nya kaya kutu buku gitu"kata Sasuke meremehkan

"apa kau Sasu-kun yang dulu pernah berkhayal punya tom-"kata-kata Sakura terputus karena Sasuke membekap mulutnya sambil memberikan deathglare yang seolah berkata 'tutup-mulut-mu-atau-kau-akan-mati'.

"Tom apa Sakura?"Tanya Naruto

"bu-bukan apa-apa"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung "ya sudah ya,aku ke kelas "lalu Sakura pergi.

**SASUKE's POV**

Aku melihat dia meninggalkan tempat cara dia berjalan pun sudah ketahuan kalau dia bukan Saku-chan.

"Hei Sasuke!Apa benar dia sahabat lu dulu?"Tanya Naruto

"Gak tau juga kalo dilihat dari warna rambut dan matanya,sifat dan cara berbicaranya gak kaya' gue dulu mah tomboy banget"jawabku seadanya.

"Tapi kan semua orang berubah"timpal Gaara

"Saku-chan sahabat gue dulu tuh keras kepala banget mau di bujuk pake apa juga gak bakal dia sampe berubah kaya' gitu,itu namanya keajaiban dunia ke 8"

Tapi aku juga gak begitu benar dia sahabatku dulu?

**END SASUKE's POV**

To Be Continue…

Hallo minna-san….

Ketemu lagi sama aku di fict ke 2.

Fict pertama ku itu abal banget.

Semoga aja kalian puas dengan hasil kerja ku yang satu ini.

Thanks buat Uchiha Evans senpai dan mila-nee yang udah ngasih tau caranya

Akhir kata:

REVIEW PLEASE…..

Sabtu,3 Juli 2010

Sign

-uchiha kazuma-


End file.
